Avant,maintenant
by Araragi-kun
Summary: Sollux ne peux pas dormir, et reste éveiller, a regarder son frère. Je suis nul pour les resumer. Venez lire pour l'amour de l'incest 8D


**Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo breeeeeef lol hahaha ok non. Bonjour ! 8D A que vous ne me connaissait pas ? Bah c'est parce que je ****viens à peine de publier ****ma première fic. Ah bah ouai, ça fait longtemps que j'essaye mais bon, comme je suis un gros abruti, je le fessais pas~…Je suis con. Breeef, voici ma première, sur Homestuck, centrer sur du honeybee(ou aussi appeler captorcest, qui peux très être du Mituna x Sollux ou Psiiconiic x un des deux 8D) en humanstuck. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en dites, soyez pas cruels non plus C: . Désoler pour mes fautes d'orthographes~**

**Disclaimer :Homestuck ou les personnages utilisez ne m'appartienne pas, il ont déjà été pris pars l'omnipotent Andrew Hussie qui les a déjà tué à plusieurs reprises~**

Je ne sais pas de quoi parle cette histoire, dont apparemment je suis le protagoniste. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est deux heures et quelques du matin, je suis là, a geeker sur mon ordinateur à ne rien foutre. Comme toujours enfaite. J'ai pas envie de réveillé mon grand frère, parce que putain, j'ai mis du temps à l'endormir. Il a des problèmes, quesque vous vouliez que je fasse ?

A bah merde maintenant il pleut. Je devrais me coucher mais j'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Du coup? J'arrête mon ordinateur, je m'assoie sur mon lit, et je regarde mon frère, coucher sur le lit accoter du miens. Pour une raisons que je ne sais pas, ça me détend de le voir dormir si tranquille. Avec c'est cheveux sur son front, cachant de douloureuses cicatrices qui l'ont changé à vie. Ce qui est drôle sur sa, c'est que quelques-unes des cicatrices formes le signe « Gémeaux » et que nous sommes tous les deux du même signe. Mais contrairement à moi, il n'est pas un petit ingrat avec du mal à se faire des amis…il n'entend pas les voix. Il ne vit pas la même chose que moi. Avant oui, mais sa c'était avant. Avant l'accident. Avant sa chute. Avant tout. Avant que je me rende compte a qu'elle point je suis fou de lui. Avant que je me rende compte, qu'avec lui, elles disparaissent. Les voix, les cauchemars. Mes tourments qui m'étouffent depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mon premier pas. Mon premier souvenir. Le sien. J'ai peut-être toujours été comme ça. À l'aimer inconsciemment, confondent se sentiment avec de l'amour fraternelle. Il était le seul à ne pas se moquer de mon zozotement stupide, de mes lunettes -d'un coter rouge, d'un coter bleu- De mon hétérochromie, rendent mes yeux différent au siens et avant, même au siens. Marrons et bleu électrique, lui, blanc et bleu. Je m'en rappelle encore. Quand nos yeux étaient identiques, quand notres façons de parler ressemblaient aux abeilles. C'est aussi une passion qu'on a toujours en commun. Commun comme avant, commun comme maintenant.

Je me lève de mon lit, m'agenouillant mon visage face au siens, pour le regardé de plus près. Il est 2:33 du matin, non 34,35, 36 peux importe, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je veux juste rester face à lui, a caressé son visage endormi. Un lux que je peux pas me permettre lui étant éveillé. Je continue tranquillement, lui caressant les cheveux. Bruns miel, comme les miens. Identiques depuis toujours. Mais les siens sons bien plus doux. Il me le disait sa, quand j'étais gosse. Il me disait que rien ne m'arriverais. Et c'est vraie, il avait raisons. Il avait raisons avant, il a toujours raisons maintenant. C'est ma faute, si il est ainsi. Même si ils ont essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Je l'es toujours su. Et elles ne me cessent de torturé, me le criant, hurlant à me laisser sourd. Mais là, je ne les entends pas. Je suis avec lui. La lumière qui me pousse à continuer, même si elles m'ordonnent d'en finir avec moi moi-même. Je n'abandonne pas. Pour lui avant, pour lui maintenant.

Je sens enfin le sommeil me bercé, ma tête enfouis dans son oreiller, a sentir son odeur, sa respiration tranquille qui me caresse le visage, a étendre les battements lent de son cœur. Qui ne bât plus pour moi, et qui ne le feras plus. Il bat pour elle, une garce qui me la voler, Latula. Je l'envie a un point inimaginable. Elle n'a pas le droit de me le pendre, de me le volé. Mais il est heureux, et ça, bien que ça me fasse énormément chier, je préfère ainsi. Tant qu'il sourît comme avant, avec moi. Ça me va.

Je me sépare malgré moi de lui. Déposent un léger baiser sur ces lèvres-douce et tendre- comme chaque soir. Je rejoins mon lit, les voix revenant, à essayer de me rendre fou. Je m'enfoui sous ma couette, le regardant une dernière fois pour ce soir, puis je ferme mes yeux, me laissant doucement emporté pars mes cauchemars. Avant de murmurer un doux

-Bonne nuit, Mituna… Je t'aime-

**Voula bitchez. Alours vous en penser quoi ? 8D Je vais vous avouez, que les heures et la plus son des fait qui me sont arrivé en l'écrivant. Donc ''basé sur des fait pas tout réelle ? ''. Je l'es écris sur mon portable, puis passé sur ordinateur. Donc ouai.**

**Bwef, reviews ?**


End file.
